Electronic devices sometimes employ voltage detector circuits capable of identifying whether a particular voltage is outside a specified range. For example, battery operated devices may include a voltage detector configured to provide a low voltage indication when the voltage supplied by the battery decreases below a predetermined level. The low voltage indication may be used, for example, to notify a user that the battery should be replaced or recharged. Conversely, electronic devices that incorporate expensive or critical circuitry may sustain costly damage if their power supply voltages exceed expected values. In those cases, a device may employ voltage detection circuitry configured to identify an overvoltage condition and to take corrective and/or protective action(s).